In general, GPS is widely used to check a current position and moving speed or to track moving routes of various moving objects such as a ship, an airplane, and a car. The GPS receives radio waves indicating latitude, longitude, and altitude from a plurality of artificial satellites and then computes a current position and speed of a moving object.
A navigation system displays a current position of a moving object computed using information received in a predefined period from the GPS on a map displayed on a screen, and provides a user with various navigation information such as a traveling direction, a moving speed, and so forth.
The navigation system provides various types of location-based services such as traffic situation guidance and Point Of Interest (POI) information guidance for providing a detailed information guide about telephone numbers and addresses of a restaurant, a bank, a gas station, a shop, and the like.
Usually, existing navigation terminals have a car navigation function, which receive GPS signals from a plurality of artificial satellites in a fixed GPS reception period proper for a car.
That is, the GPS signals are received in the same reception period without considering a moving speed of a user.
Accordingly, when a navigation terminal having a GPS reception period proper for a car moves at a slow speed like a pedestrian, a redundant GPS signal is unnecessarily received, thereby increasing system load and reducing power efficiency. Conversely, when a navigation terminal having a GPS reception period proper for the pedestrian moves at a fast speed like the car, position-tracking continuity decreases and an actual moving route error increases.
Also, map contents support a fixed map regardless of a moving speed of a user. However, map content requirements are significantly different between a pedestrian navigation system and a car navigation system. For example, a car navigation map is enough even though only rough information about large buildings and main facilities is displayed, but a pedestrian navigation map needs to provide detailed information about park roads, subway entrances, surrounding facilities, and the like. Since the existing GPS terminals provide only a predefined map, the above-described requirements are not met.
Terminals for supporting both a car and a pedestrian are emerging, which are inconvenient in that a pedestrian or car mode must be manually set according to use purpose. Since GPS signals are received in a fixed GPS period without considering a moving speed of a user, system load increases and power efficiency decreases.
Therefore, a need exists for a method capable of increasing power efficiency and maximizing user convenience by automatically providing an optimized navigation system according to a moving speed of a navigation terminal user.